kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Thief Roidmude (106)
was originally a combatman. It evolves into through the Neo Viral Core. Profile *Episodes: 34 *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Bat **Advanced: Dorobo (Japanese thief) *Human form/synchronize: *Destroyed by: Booster Tridoron's Rider Break-like attack with a Max Flare Tire Extension (body and Core), Kamen Rider Ghost Ore Damashii's Gan Gun Saber Blade Mode's slashes (ghost) Character History Synchronized to Mitsuhide Nira, Thief's mission is to kidnap Shizuo Shigeta and several evidences that regarding the robbery from 2003 which leads to Eisuke Tomari's death. When he coerced Shizuo to reveal where he hid the gun that was made as a proof that Nira shot Eisuke, Drive appeared and separated them. They re-fused into Thief but separated by Drive Type Tridoron Kouji Genbar's Technic-Hou Trailer Impact. In a last effort, Brain turned 106 turned into a Bat Roidmude Berserk Body until Drive killed him with Booster Tridoron. Post-mortem The ghost of the Thief Roidmude later returned along with Freeze (Super Evolved) and Sword, emerging through a dark portal and attacking Shinnosuke in a dream he experienced during a near-death experience. However, Shinnosuke was saved by Kamen Rider Ghost, who fought the three Roidmude spirits, quickly destroying them again through a series of slashes from his Gan Gun Saber. The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Forms - Low-Class= *Height: 210 cm *Weight: 97 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Flight : Bat-Type Low-Class Roidmudes have the power to form wings from their back, allowing them to fly. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ::Arsenal ; :Using the Bat Neo Viral Core, Roidmude 106 can fuse with humans into an Advanced form. Once he synchronize with a human, he would only communicate with his host via his number plate on the chest, acting as their advisor. - Advanced= *Height: 216 cm *Weight: 136 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Arm Hook :Thief Roidmude has a giant hook as a left arm. :;Retractable Hook ::The giant hook is capable of stretching from ranged distance. :;Energy Hook Blast ::The giant hook can charge and unleash a hook-shaped energy blast. ;Object Absorption :Thief Roidmude can absorb stolen items into his body. ;Invisibility :Thief can turn himself invisible. - Berserk Body= ::Powers and Abilities ;Flight : Bat-Type Roidmude Berserk Body possess a greater capability of flight than their Low-Class forms due to possessing massive wings mounted onto their Viral Core-esqe bases. ;Fireballs :Upon transformation into Giant form, Bat-Type Roidmudes possess the ability to shoot fireballs from their mouths as a means of aerial assault. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal * 's suits actor is . Notes *Thief Roidmude's costume is a modified version of the Voice Roidmude's costume. **Coincidentally, both Roidmudes perform the criminal act of thieving, as Voice steals a woman's money through his hypnotic voice and Thief snatches an object by moving at incredible speed and invisibility. *Thief Roidmude is the second Roidmude to achieve both Advanced and Berserk Body form as the first is Volt Roidmude. However, Thief becomes a Berserk Body after losing his Advanced form due to being separated from Nira, while Volt becomes one while in his Advanced form. *Roidmude 106's Advanced form, Thief Roidmude, was the first to be replicated to other Roidmude, in his case, to Brain after his death. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Drive'' **Episode 34: Who Claimed the Life of Eisuke Tomari? **Episode 47: Who Will You Entrust the Future to, My Friend? References External Links *TV Asahi's page on Thief Roidmude Category:Bat Monsters Category:Roidmudes Category:Advanced Roidmude Category:Drive Characters Category:Human Monsters